


so who you been calling baby? nobody could take my place

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Jealous Sam Winchester, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you and sam broke up. what happens when you run into each other on a hunt and it brings back old feelings?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	so who you been calling baby? nobody could take my place

You found the front door already open. You pulled your gun from your waistband, raised it, and walked inside. The first thing you saw was the werewolf, raising his claws to strike. You fired three shots. As the werewolf fell, it cleared your line of sight so you could see who you'd just saved. The last person you expected to see standing there was the shaggy haired, mountain of a man you'd once known. "Sam?"

He gaped at you. "Y/N? What're you doing here?"

You started to reply, but Dean burst through the door, interrupting your conversation. His gun was raised, but he lowered it as soon as he saw Sam wasn't in danger.

"Who's this?"

"Dean, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Dean, my brother."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh…this is Y/N." He gave Sam a quizzical look and turned his head to the side. "That Y/N?"

Sam glared at him and Dean held up his hands. He changed the subject. "The werewolf is…?"

"Dead," you answered.

He nodded and glanced at Sam. He seemed to take in his brother's flustered appearance before he spoke again. "Why don't you come back to the bunker with us? It's only a couple hours away. It'll give you and Sam here a chance to catch up."

Sam quickly interjected. "I'm sure she has places to be. She's probably busy. We wouldn't want-"

Dean dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Why don't we let the lady speak for herself, huh, Sammy?"

They both looked at you expectantly. "I'm not busy." You shrugged. "If you guys don't mind, I'd definitely like to see the bunker again."

Dean grinned and clapped his hands. "That settles it then. You can follow us back."

A few hours later, you were back in the bunker. It'd been a year since you'd seen the place, but it was just the same. Sam wasn't so different either, a little less tortured maybe, but otherwise he was the same man you'd been in love with back then. 

You turned to Sam and Dean. "Thank you for inviting me. It's just like I remember."

Dean smiled. "We're glad to have you. Make yourself at home. We'll be around if you need us."

Sam only smiled at you, but said nothing. As he pulled his brother out of the library, you could hear them start to argue. You tried to ignore the sinking feeling that it was about you.

A man walked around the corner and saw you in the library. He raised his hand. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you."

You smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Y/N."

He crossed the room to stand next to you. "So you used to know Sam?"

You smiled. Sam or Dean must have told him you were coming. "Yes, but it's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"How'd you meet?" Jack winked at you. "Did you date?"

"I wouldn't exactly call what we did dating." A memory flashed to your mind of a night you had spent naked and tied to your bed. You quickly shook the thought away. "We were in love with each other though."

"And now?"

You sighed. "Now, we're friends. I think."

"Do you like being friends?"

"Well, that's just the way it worked out for us. Whether I like it is kind of irrelevant."

Jack considered this. "I'm sorry." He laid a hand on your shoulder. "I hope things between you get better." His eyes brightened as he said, "Hey! You staying here is the perfect opportunity. Maybe you can become close again."

You smiled, grateful for how sweet he was. You had been a bit worried when Dean had told you they lived with Lucifer's son. After meeting him, you realized he was as kind as Dean had said he was. You placed your hand over his. "Maybe so. That'd be nice."

Jack smiled. "Things will work out." He stood. "I'm going to go to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Y/N."

You started to look around the library. As you reached to pull a book off the shelf, you heard footsteps behind you. Turning, you found Dean standing there, two beers in hand.

"You mind some company?"

"Not at all."

Dean handed you a beer as the two of you sat down. "I've heard Sam's side of the story, I think it's about time I heard yours."

You shrugged. "There's not much to tell really. We met in a bar, about an hour outside Lebanon. Spent a couple months together while he looked for you."

"And then?"

"He had more important things to do once he'd found you, you being a demon and all," you chuckled.

Dean laughed as well before asking, "You been seeing anybody?"

You sighed. "There was one guy, but it didn't work out."

"He was crazy, I take it? Letting you go he must have been."

You laughed. "Obviously." With a shrug you added, "No, we just…we wanted different things."

Dean nodded. "No harm in getting out when you realize it's not going anywhere."

"I guess so," you said with a small smile.

The two of you talked for a long time, both of you carefully avoiding the subject of Sam. You appreciated that he had realized it was a touchy subject. Finally, you stood to go to bed. "I get it now, you know. The way Sam looked for you back then. It makes sense."

Dean turned his head to the side. "Yeah? It does?"

You nodded. "You're a good man Dean Winchester and a good brother. I'm glad it all worked out."

A shy smile worked its way across Dean's face. You could see he was embarrassed so you said, "Goodnight Dean."

He nodded. "G'night Y/N. I'm glad Sam had someone like you back then."

You smiled and turned to walk down the hall towards your room. Just as you'd changed for bed, there was a knock on your door. You opened it to find Sam standing there leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, hi Sam."

"Hey."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam shook his head. "You know what, no it's not."

"What's wrong?"

He looked you in the eyes. "I made a mistake."

"What're you talking about Sam?"

"Us. When I broke up with you. It was a mistake."

"That was a long time ago. It's okay."

"I really did love you. I know I didn't show it very well. I'm normally a much better boyfriend than I was then," Sam chuckled. But I was in such a bad place. Dean was missing, and finding out he was a demon…" Sam trailed off with a shake of his head. "You know all that already though."

"I know. It was a bad time to be in a relationship, you had a lot going on. I was never mad at you for that."

"Hearing you talk to Dean about being with another guy…"

You gave him a look. "You've been spying on me?"

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong of me.. But hearing that…it made me so jealous. I want…I want to try it again. Please, I want to be better. I want it all with you. I wanna really do it right this time." Sam smiled. "Maybe we can actually go on a date."

You smiled back. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He stepped closer to you. "Can I kiss you?"

You chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. It felt like no time at all had passed. You were right back to the time when all the two of you needed was each other. Sam pulled away to say, "You drive me crazy. Walking around completely unaware of how gorgeous you are." He surged forward and captured your lips once more. When you both ran out of air, he pulled away. He whispered against your lips, "You think I can still make you scream?"

You grinned. "Why don't we find out?"

He walked you backwards until your knees collided with the bed. You fell back onto it and he hovered over you. He kissed your lips and slowly started trailing kissing along your neck. When he stopped to suck a mark on your pulse point, you couldn't help the moan that escaped you.

"Sam…please," you begged.

He stopped kissing his way along your neck to look you in the eye. "Please who?"

You knew what he wanted you to say, but you kept your mouth resolutely shut, too embarrassed.

Sam gave you a knowing look. "C'mon, have you gotten shy on me? After all we've done together? He pressed another, much shorter, kiss to your lips. "Please who?"

"Please…daddy."

"Good girl." Sam grinned. "That's better." 

His hand found the hem of your shirt and you leaned up to help him pull it over your head. You took the opportunity to pull his off as well, running your fingers over the new skin presented to you. Sam started to slide down your body, stopping to take a nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, pausing before pulling away to sink his teeth into it. He repeated the process on the other nipple until you were keening. He paused to get his thumbs in the waistband of your pants and panties and pull them off your legs. Sam slid the rest of the way down your body until he was face to face with your pussy. He spared a glance up at you. "Rember, you're not allowed to cum."

Your agreement slipped out with a breathy sigh and Sam dove in, licking a stripe along your slit. He was greedy as he ate you out. You could feel him making up for lost time as he lapped up your slick. To your surprise, one thick finger slid inside you. After letting you adjust, it was quickly followed by a second. Knuckles deep inside you, he scissored his fingers back and forth as he swirled his tongue around your clit. You moaned Sam's name and your thighs clenched around his head. The fingers fell out of you as his hands pushed your thighs back to the bed. He pulled away from your center. You could see your slick glistening on his chin. He clicked his tongue at you. "You should know better than that. Good girls stay still and take what's given. Think you can do that?"

"Yes."

He brought a thumb up to rub your clit. "Yes who?"

"Yes daddy," you moaned.

Sam returned to his place between your thighs. Immediately, he took your clit between his lips and sucked. You bucked against him before you could stop yourself. He released your clit and brought his fingers back towards your center. He ran them through your slick before slipping them inside of you. He thrust them back and forth until he had you fisting the sheets. The sensations started to overwhelm you, and you couldn't help but cum, shaking against Sam's face.

He pulled away and fixed you with a look. "You know what happens to girls who can't follow directions?"

He stood and moved to sit next to you on the edge of the bed. In one motion, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you up and across his lap. His palm rubbed over your ass for a few short moments before it was gone. It shocked you when he finally let it collide with your ass. Each time he lifted his hand, he brought it down on a different cheek. Right, left, right, left until you could no longer tell the difference. The force of his smacks drove you forward and rubbed your clit against his denim covered knee. It's not enough to make you cum, but it's enough to keep you on edge. You're sure your ass is crimson by the time he finishes. You won't be sitting down anytime soon. He rubbed his palm over your ass before slipping his finger between your legs. He ran it through the new wetness he found there. "I take it somebody liked that?"

"Please daddy."

He slipped two fingers inside you, thrusting them roughly before asking, "Please what?"

You let out a broken moan. "Please fuck me."

Sam hummed, considering. "Do you think you deserve a reward like that after misbehaving?"

"Please. I'll do anything you say daddy, just please." You realized you were babbling, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

"Anything, huh?"

You nodded. "Anything."

Sam slapped your ass again. "Get up, hands and knees on the bed."

You stumbled off Sam's lap on shaky legs. You did as he said and laid face down on the bed. You focused on the feeling of the soft sheets against your cheek as you waited. You could hear his jeans fall to the floor, could feel him get on the bed, and grab your hips.

He rubbed his cock along your pussy, collecting your wetness. Finally, he slipped inside you. "You thought you could replace me? Get some other guy to fuck you? But he couldn't take care of you like I can, could he?" He punctuated the question with a particularly hard thrust that curls your toes. "He couldn't make you cum like I can." 

"No, daddy. No one can fuck me like you can."

He landed another slap on your ass. "That's what I thought."

He gave thrust after brutal thrust until you knew you were about to cum. "Daddy," you moaned. "Daddy please. Can I cum? Can I please cum?"

"Good girl, asking for permission. You can cum."

With permission, you let your release wash over you. Sam followed soon after. When the waves had stopped, Sam pulled out of you and flopped on the bed next to you. Wrapping an arm around your middle, he pulled you close to him, pressing a kiss to your neck. You fell asleep that night satisfied and looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @scoobydean


End file.
